Sabrina Wyverstone
Sabrina Wyverstone was born to two wealthy parents, Emerson and Lucinda. She was an inspired and tremendously passionate academic who would later attend the Advanced Science Studies program of Dalman University and earn a degree, graduating as valedictorian. Emerson and Lucinda were wealthy industrial entrepreneurs. When the Famine of Skymar struck the World, those in political power and the wealthy were blamed. Among those blamed were Emerson and Lucinda Wyverstone. There were riots that followed, but the Wyverstones, living in the country, were initially spared. However, a group of crazed civilians entered the Wyverstone homestead and murdered the married couple. When she returned home, Sabrina was heartbroken to find the corpses of her parents at her feet. She reported this to the authorities, and they eventually caught them. However, due to the desperation surrounding their heinous crimes, they were not sentenced to death. Sabrina was upset by this, feeling they deserved death, but there was nothing she could do. After returning to her house to pack her things to move out on her own, she found a strange man with a red synthetic eye sitting in her living room. She panicked initially, but was calm when he politely said “Sabrina, please stay calm. I was a colleague of your parents. But more importantly, they were my friends. I met your mother and father when I was attending university. They have been so supportive of my endeavors ever since, I have never had more true friends. Where are my manners, I am Dr. Ivan Dross, graduate of Dalman University- Advanced Science Studies, similar to you. I am the head of my own secret research and defense program, and I believe we have the resources to achieve the justice that our dear Lucinda and Emerson deserve.” Sabrina quickly grew to trust Dross more and more. He took her to the underground headquarters of his private group, SCAR it was named, short for Supernatural Conspiracy Analysis and Regulation. He explained that he had lost both his father and daughter to a supernatural being, an evil sorcerer, and that he had an army. He explained that he was building his own army with the new innovations in technology and weaponry and that there were other dangerous supernatural beings. Dross ordered his people to infiltrate the convoy that was escorting the murderers to prison. They hijacked the convoy and lead the one vehicle containing them all into a forcefield where the undercover SCAR spy killed all of them and then warped back to the SCAR facility. Sabrina was thoroughly astonished by this, and she became incredibly interested in SCAR. Dross allowed her, but put her through rigorous training. After the next several years, she had advanced all the way up to the rank of Captain and Dross eventually appointed her as his personal assistant, with her undertaking dangerous yet valuable missions for him and conducting important research for him. She eventually would oversee the team that would venture throughout the Bridged Worlds in search of a way to defeat Lord Dominus and Novus Ordo. She would be sent to recruit Major Joseph Stavries into the team, as well as the SCAR synthetic automaton Edwin, and the three would then recruit the Luthornian scientist Dr. Donolin Malakin, Tyrak mercenary Norvok Elmont, and the Vorsalin Scout Guardian Agrillo. Category:Characters